Pilot (UN)
Awesome Party is the first episode of the first season of UN: LOA Summary UN throws a big party celebrating the defeat of his haters, but there seems to be an uninvited guest. Plot (UN): ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE??????? (The Crowd): Yeah!!!!!! UN starts playing an electric guitar. Rock music is heard. Theme Song The crowd is heard cheering. UN goes to the DJ station and starts being the DJ using awesome music. (UN): Let's give out prizez for our contests! Cheering is heard. (UN): And the first prize in second place awesomeness is........... DAN!!!! Dan steps towards UN (Dan): Thank you! I'd like to thank my folowers. Dan points at a bunch of stray cats in the corner. (UN): Lets get on with the party!!!! Anyone interested in seeing an videos recorded by computer of my battles go to the room on the left. All of the crowd went there and UN teleported there. Computer showed on it's face the Un REVENGE movie. (Random person): Awesome!!! (Masked Man): What a fool that UN is. Giving away all his secrets like that. (Person sitting next to Masked Man): HE CALLED YOU STUPID!!!! A gasp filled the room. (Masked Man): Oops. Ploting outloud again. Masked Man teleports away. (UN): Guards!!! Search for teleport signature! The guard searched, but hadn't found anything. Afterr an hour they gave up. (UN): Rude! Insulting! (UN guard): Boss couldn't you just ask comp where he is? (UN): Shut up guard I have a way better idea. I'll ask computer. Meanwhile in SUPER evil place. (Masked Man): I have report master. There is a way to find his weakness. There... UN burst into the room by burning the wall. (Master): YOU! (UN): YOU!!! Guards do not attack him! Enemy, I would like a private talk! (Master): ME TOO!!!! They teleported away. (UN): Once I heard your voice I knew it was you! Why are you spying on me? (Master): I do, but my troops don't. (UN): That doesn't make any sense! I don't like not knowing! (Master): It's complete darkness! (UN): With him behind the strings nothing makes sense (Master): I'm not on your side UN, but I'm not on world destroyed side either. I want an aliance. (UN): Deal. (Narrator a.k.a UN): It's song time! (Master): Thats a ripp-off of TDWT (Narrator a.k.a UN): No it isn't. (Master): But you can't eliminate me! HA!!! (UN): Do the song or no alliance. (Master): Whatever. Song M: It's Time! UN: Lemon Lime! M: What the fudge? UN: Nudge! M: Stop making up those words! UN: And focus on the cords! M: We must use our powers! UN: To fight for maybe hours! M: And that is... UN: The... M: End Both: Form aliance!!! They teleport back and pretend battle. (UN): Ancient enemy we fight again. They use all sorts of deadly attacks on eachother (all just stuff made by UN) (UN): I'll lock you up in the prision cell 1,043,249 in hell. UN pretends to kill him when in truth he teleports away. (UN): Let's continue our party! (Evryone): WOOT!!! Later in new SUPER evil place. (Masked Man): As I was saying there is a way to his weakness. One knows. His name is Skleiman. Where should we search for him? (Master): No need. The masked man walks away. The master un masks himself revealing... ME!!!! (Skleiman) THE END WHo is the master? I'll write the name once someone finds out in comments. Jr shipey revealed it!!!!!!! He gets NOTHING!!! Oh wait it's a typo. He gets FAME!!!! Trivia/Notes *Anyone who makes an episode make the same page build as this one (Headings, Template etc.) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres